Dron's Ukkkonen Build
dron13 Ukkonen's build: 'Leveling priority' W-E-W-Q-W-R-W-Q-W-Q-R-Q-Q-E-(R+D)-E-E-E. (just don't spend your point at level 15 and then take R+D skills at 16lvl). 'Items' My standard build for almost all the games is: D'Mizzle's Popular Shoes Amulet of Duality Wizardbane Blade of Randarz Gleaming Wand Serrated Edge ' Why this build? Because I like attack speed, I’m trying to make benefit from every point of Ukkonen. With that build + artifacts + masteries + 2 pots I have 290 damage, 2.513 APS, 5.89 mana regen, 39.5% cooldown reduction, 16% crit, 28% life steal, 9% spirit vamp, 12.85/45% magic resistance penetration, 16 armor, 16 magic resistance. After you’ll apply defence mode, you’ll have less APS (2.469), -20 damage, and +6 armor +6 magic resistance to handle enemies. It is quite enough for assassin style – to move into enemy line fast by using W, then use Q on desired enemy, make 3-4 attacks while he is stunned and can’t overleech and overcrit you, then run away with already usable again W. Sometimes I can switch items to make more defence (there are many ways to switch current items), so it is not the one and the only build, but I like it most of all because of it’s all-round use. Upgrading has the most priority in randarz and wand, after that – duality. Usually I start game with duality or shoes. Last upgraded item is always wizardbane – you’ll get much more benefit from non-flat magic resistance penetration. If enemy has less than 10 magic resistance, you’ll damage them with full power. Less than 20 – 55% of maximum of 7 resistance gives resulting 4 resistance with funny mitigration. Less than 40 – 55% of 27 – over 14 resistance. Which is not very good, too. Yes, he needs some more % of penetration, but ATM devs don’t want to make good item for mage carry like quick blade, so I’ve tried to maximize overall potential. 'Artifacts 2 gilded bone talismans (+2 armor), 3 gilded ivory talismans (+3 magic resistance) 5 fox totems (+3.75 magic resistance penetration) 3 grand seals of clarity (+6% cooldown reduction) 2 primal air symbols (+4.5% cooldown reduction, +4.5% attack speed) 1 relic of Ta’amuun (+30 mana, +3% cooldown reduction, +5% spirit vamp) So, I start with 6.5 armor, 6 magic resistance, 9% spirit vamp, 8% life leech, 62 damage, 0.806 APS, 19.5% cooldown reduction, 6.85/15% magic resistance penetration. It is enough to handle enemies, because you can CC very well to levelup and then kill an enemy. 'Masteries' Offense tree: 23 0 0 1 3 0 2 0 0 0 2 1 2 4 3 3 2 Defense tree: None Champion tree: 27 2 2 4 0 0 2 2 4 4 2 1 2 0 0 0 2 0 'Strategy against other immortals' Here I'll try to explain how to play against others. I like Sienna's score idea, so my score is from 1 (easy target) to 5 (deadly target). Let's start: Aishlynn (3) : with my build in 1v1 battles against full-art 50lvl Aishlynns with over 20 mres at start I realized that it's kinda be boring. Very boring. If you're playing Ukko for fun, better to switch for dual lane - you can't kill normal Aishlynn. She just heals herself easily with good cooldown and perfect mana regen. The only thing that I might add here - if you will be at center lane against only her, you will break 2 turrets easily. Your Q and W can destroy creep waves, her healing thing - can't. She can use shield on turret - no prob: just 2 attacks and shield is broken. With the lack of DPS and attacking skills except her light she will be orced to move deeper and deeper into her lane. And you will have some useful leech to retain your lost health. Balak (1) : easy. Very very easy. Even with his crits you can snare and stun him, then finish. All the game. With your APS and cooldowns he can't kill you almost all the game if not fed. If he's running after your Q, then start with W, and even if he'll use grenade, just try to stun him by Q. Your stun is better =P Ichorr (2) : until he gets his heal in good level, he's not a problem. Your W has AoE so you can still kill him in the middle of his grove. If he plays with E, in attacking style, then press S, wait until it goes off, and finish him with chain of your Q + W. Kavashiir (2) : this guy can heal himself and cleanse snares. And WHAT? He has the weakest DPS in a game and a very poor attacking skill until he hits at least level 5. Alone - he's not a problem. In party with carry - problem, he can easily save opponent, snare you and help him kill you while your W is on cooldown. Kyrie (5) : Deadly person. Your Q and her W are quite similar by difficulty to land. But surikens are more powerful and move straightly. Your advantage is W, but she's still best anti-carry, and you as semi-carry are good target. I'm now thinking on making Q in champ tree for all 4 points and remove defence tree life boost - because then you'll have over 6 second cooldown, so your spamming will be better than her. Your skills are best help against her. But try to play in party with Tat or Vezin against her) Lazarus (5) : DEATH ITSELF. Well trained Lazarus with Lytle Locket can defeat ANYONE in solo lane. There are 2 person who can just try to stay against him in lane - Aishlynn and Ichorr. No one else. He will just outleech you easily. Netheurgist (1) : Never saw a problem with him. He uses W? Use your W to run out (if he moves) or Q to stun him (if he stands in one place). His skills can kill creep waves, but yours do it even faster. And you can run from any of his skills. If he teleports to you, just attack him - maybe he'll use W after you spend Q and W. Then do what I said above. He can't be so powerful at start - he needs defensive items to become a match for you. Nysuss (1) : The same as Balak, but can use shield to run away. Nothing more to say. Psychozen (2) : Support Psycho (with E) will never play in solo lane, or he's not.. emm.. "right" I guess. Troll Psycho can combo you and heal himself, so it needs a time to kill him, but pushing is easy against single target person. And his clones can be killed by your W. But I've never played against him in solo lanes because of lack of this class in game, so.. Can't say anymore. Pycon (4) : this leads to some question: what build/arts he uses? If tanky build, then he can't kill you, and you can't kill him EASILY, so he can just run. If attack build, he will destroy you. His skills look like bugged - I can't move for 2-3 seconds after his full combo. Don't know why, but for me it's like death)) Beware of his ult-ganks. Scorpix (4) : you can kill his minions by W, but his regen and snares..... So, better to play in a team. Just snare him first and keep snared by all skills. He won't escape easily. Talia (1) : If you'll miss with stun, she can kill you with her crits and luck. If not - she will be dead. And W+R+Q+W combo kills her all the match. Use W to avoid shredder)) After effect warns off she will have problems)) Tatiana (3) : Good Tat can catch you while you are in a middle of your W. But if stasis is lost, even her cleanse can't save her. But beware of her ult. You can't cancel it when you are near her. I'm just playing as a spammer against her and levelup Q first, then W. This gives advantage. Trovoc (3) : Fire? Use stun. Silence? Run away. He's tanky guy and can avoid you by many trolling skills, and if you are pushed by his ult, you can't land W correctly to escape. So, a tie, I guess)) Tzai (5) : Anti-carry with fast landing ult and short cooldowns and anti-stun. He can kill you, beware)) Ukkonen (?) : secret)) Vezin (3) : Until he has tons of HP and MP, he's not a real problem. But if he's an expert of arena using, he and his team will kill you like any other immortal (except Talia or Lazarus because of teleport and ult.. There are several good Vezins in RoI who can have advantage on you even in 1 on 1, but I still want to save this information because I'm leveling Vezin ATM)) KAOS (1) : just buy truevision for 600 gold. And no problem. ATM he is still not so powerful guy. Too fragile. But even if you don't want to buy truevision, just use W IMMEDIATELY after he uses Q - this will snare him and he can't run away so easily. If he ganks and stuns you for 0.75 seconds, he'll probably try to use W after it. It's channeling time is 1 second, so you'll have 0.25 seconds to use Q or W to stun/avoid damage. 'Early game' When I compared Ukko and Talia, I understood that Ukko can make beautiful early game and jungle. So, let's start: 1) Buy willpower potion, 3 rejuvenation potions, then drink willpower potion and buy regeneration potion on it's place. 2) Go to 2 center creeps near turret on the right part of your half. You will have W skill, so use it on both creeps, drink elixir, then you'll have more than 100 damage on first of 2 creeps. Finish him, then the second. Use W again if needed. Then 2 ways: 2') Continue by killing 2 creeps on the right place near side turret, then 3 creeps and last 2 creeps. (After W take E once - it provides +8 damage). Then Level W and Q. After you kill all creeps, you'll become level 4. Gank one of the enemies on nearest lane and continue jungling. Your ganks at level 4 are MUCH more powerful than Talia's because you can spam skills and debuff enemies. 2'') Go to your team, kill creeps on left side and then head to enemy part of map, jungle there.'' Both variants are really good - Talia at early levels can't jungle that perfect. She relies on her crits only - you on your skills. Pots and spirit vamp will help you a lot. 'Tips' - I like to use defence mode in battles for more survivability, and I switch mode to attack only when I pursue enemy, must come somewhere ASAP or need to destroy turret a bit faster. - If you have good mathematics base and you and enemy are near enemy's turret, you can look at enemy's health before using your R, if it is low enough, then just mark him and go away, he will die, and you won't suffer tons of damage from turret. - With 9% of spirit vamp you don't need mana boosts. Your W skill cost is always 85 mana, with 9% vamp, good mana regen and purple potion you will gain mana very fast to stay in lane. - When you attack carry 1v1, try to stun him - you'll have time to make 3+ attacks and refresh a bit your cooldown for W. - W skill is perfect. Waith for creeps to spread, then use it. I t can kill 4-6 creeps if the moment is right. And try not to waste charges on creep if you plan to kill an enemy staying in front of you. And 33.5% snare at 5th level for 2.5 seconds is very good to place Q better. - If you have 1 enemy in front of you and the other behind him, you can snare-stun both - just aim at the distant one See full guide here. Category:Ukkonen Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Builds Category:ukkonen builds